A Colored Future
by Discord1
Summary: The sequel to 'She Stands with her Green Soldier.' Piccolo has finally found love and this story features our smitten Namek living a domestic life with his girlfriend .
1. An Afternoon Surprise

A Colored Future  
By: Discord  
  
Okay, this is my fourth try writing a sequel to 'She Stands with her Green Soldier', and I'm finally satisfied with how it turned out. Andrea and Piccolo are back by popular demand in a mushy sequel of pure romantic fluff ^_^. Hope you all enjoy!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 1 - AN AFTERNOON SURPRISE  
  
  
  
Sunlight poured into the bedroom and spilled from an open window onto Piccolo and Andrea sleeping together among tangled sheets. Andrea turned over and the morning brightness assaulted her closed eyelids, forcing them open. She blinked and yawned, turning away from the light towards the man in bed beside her. Andrea snuggled up next to him and sighed into his chest, resting her head back in the crook of his arm.   
  
Piccolo stirred and opened his sleepy eyes. He glanced down at the familiar head of pink hair lying beside him and gave Andy a warm smile as she gazed up at him. Her cheeks were flushed from the light, and Piccolo thought she had never looked more beautiful. He felt his chest tighten as he filled his memory with her face, wanting to forever remember the deep emerald of her eyes. Andy returned his grin and the sight of her smile took his breath away.   
  
"Good morning," the Namek put his arm around her and drew the woman closer.  
  
"Morning Piccolo," she raised her face to his and they shared a deep kiss.   
  
Memories of their romance from last night lingered and made each of them smile as the couple settled back down together in the covers.  
  
"Could this be any more perfect?" Piccolo murmured to himself as he put an arm around Andy and kissed her forehead.   
  
"No, we're in heaven." Andrea closed her eyes when the Namek's lips brushed her hair and she sighed again.  
  
"I love you." Piccolo rested his chin on her head and took her hand in his own.  
  
"I love you too." Andrea entwined her fingers with his and relaxed against his chest contentedly. They lay together in their simple embrace, just holding each other. The moment seemed to last forever and Piccolo looked up at the ceiling thankfully.  
  
Then their beautiful silence was interrupted by the loud clang of the front doorbell. Piccolo looked to the woman beside him in puzzlement and let her go.  
  
"Who could be visiting us this early in the morning?" Andrea asked his unspoken question and sat up in bed. She looked at the nightstand to her right and seeing the clock's digital numbers, gasped.  
  
"What time is it?" Piccolo craned his neck beyond her and his jaw dropped. "1:03!! PM?! How could it be past noon already? I've never slept so late in my life!"  
  
"Oh, no!! We told Krillian and Gohan we'd all have a picnic together! Do you remember?" Andrea cried out and threw her covers off. She jumped up from their bed and rushed to the bathroom in her thin nightgown. Piccolo put his hand over his eyes and groaned, recalling the date they had all set yesterday. The Namek grudgingly swung his legs over the bed's side and thought of certain choice words he had for Krillian and Gohan. Andy returned a moment later with a bathrobe on and she tossed one to her still groggy boyfriend.  
  
"I'll go answer the door, hold on a sec."  
  
Piccolo nodded and slipped his arm into a sleeve.  
  
Andrea ran from the bedroom just as the doorbell rang again. She reached the entryway and turned the knob, hoping she didn't look too ridiculous wearing a bathrobe past lunchtime.  
  
Krillian's finger was poised over the bell again and he had a surprised look on his face as Andrea suddenly appeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hi guys!" The redhead greeted her two friends and Gohan smiled as he saw Piccolo come up behind her.  
  
"Too damn early." The Namek grumbled and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. Piccolo stifled a yawn and pretended to scowl down at Gohan  
  
"Morning Andy! Guess you two just got up!" The half Saiya-jin's grin grew as Andrea blushed.   
  
Piccolo opened the door wider and gruffly huffed out a "Come on in." Andy smiled and hugged both visitors as they passed through the entryway.  
  
"You guys make yourselves comfortable while we go get dressed." She took Piccolo's hand and headed towards their bedroom.  
  
"Don't be too long, wouldn't want you both to get preoccupied again." Gohan called after them. "Wonder what you two did last night to use up so much energy," he asked in a teasing tone. "I don't think Piccolo's ever slept so late before, he must've really needed to recuperate. I guess you both were training pretty hard or something." Gohan grinned again and Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"When did you learn so much, aren't you only 12?"  
  
The boy's face lit up with a pleased smile. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"I'll get you kid, you just wait," Piccolo said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure you will Mr. Piccolo." Gohan nodded and marched off towards the refrigerator, plans of raiding its contents already on his stomach's agenda.  
Krillian laughed and set down the twin picnic baskets he had been carrying on the kitchen counter. He could see Piccolo and Andy were both really happy together and he felt no bad blood towards Piccolo. Krillian's love for Andrea had eventually cooled into a rich friendship and he had even set his sites on a new woman. (A/N: I'm sure you all know which cyborg blonde I'm talking about ^_^.)  
  
Gohan stood up from his slouched position in front of the open fridge, balancing plates of leftovers in his arms. The boy happily sat down on a barstool with his snack and eyed which cold choice he should devour first. The 12-year-old Saiya-jin came over regularly to eat out the contents of Andrea and Piccolo's kitchen, mainly because Andrea could never finish her leftovers alone. Domestic life had Piccolo learning to cook, but since Nameks don't eat, Andy's dinner with her boyfriend usually consisted of him doing the dishes while she tried out his latest culinary creation.  
  
Krillian was also at home in the couple's house and he reached up into a cupboard to get a glass for some orange juice. He knew it was one of Andy's favorite things in the morning and he still fell into his old routines of taking care of her sometimes.  
  
A few minutes later Piccolo and Andrea came into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for a picnic. Krillian jumped off the counter and Gohan licked his fingers over some empty plates.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" The smiling youngster got down from his stool and grabbed a picnic basket. Piccolo took the handle of the second, which was stocked with food just to feed Gohan's Saiya-jin appetite, and the troop of friends started for outside.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan and Krillian were tossing around a Frisbee in the picnic field. One fighter would throw it high into the clouds and the other would go leaping up to fly after it.   
  
Piccolo and Andrea lay in the grass away from their friends. A checkered blanket strewn with crumbs and plastic utensils was set up beside them and one of its red corners flapped gently in the breeze. Andy had her head on the Namek's chest and he stared up at the sky with a stalk of wheat between his teeth. The couple watched as lazy clouds rolled by and slowly shifted into different make believe creatures. A wind blew the cloud creatures into unrecognizable fluffy wisps and Piccolo thought he'd never been so content just doing nothing.   
  
Earth had been at peace for an entire year and being alive felt good again. After Gohan had destroyed Cell, the nightmare had finally ended and Piccolo had begun a new life with the woman he loved. He looked over at Andrea and felt his chest constrict with the awful thought of what might've happened if Gohan's kamehameha wave had given out. You wouldn't be here Andy, and then what would I do?   
  
He sat up and drew his girlfriend into his lap. Piccolo wrapped his hands around her waist and she slid her arms behind his neck. Andrea closed her eyes and rested her head under his chin.   
  
They stayed in their simple embrace; no words were needed to say all the love they felt for each other. Andy sighed into the Namek's chest and smiled. He was all she needed forever.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: How was that, romantic enough for ya? 


	2. The Life

PART 2 - THE LIFE  
  
  
  
  
"It was really great seeing Krillian and Gohan again," Andrea said, smiling as she closed the front door.  
  
Piccolo nodded and stepped up next to her, watching as she unbuckled her sandals. Andrea threw the shoes over next to the door and felt strong arms encircle her waist as she straightened up. She turned around and her smile grew as Piccolo brought her close to his chest.  
  
"Hey there," he whispered in a deep voice.  
  
"Hey yourself," she leaned against him and stood on tiptoe, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
Piccolo bent down and returned her kiss, tipping her chin up to meet his as they both closed their eyes. The air around the couple grew heated as their kiss deepened and Andrea's knees went weak as she opened her mouth wider, inviting Piccolo to make another move. He didn't disappoint. Andy could hear her heart beating fast as she felt the Namek's tongue slip between her teeth and she wrapped her arms up behind his head, pulling him in even closer.  
  
They stood like that for 15 minutes, lost in the bliss of each other. Piccolo forgot all sense of the room, he was only aware of her lips on his and the feel of her body pressed up against him. Andrea moaned softly as the Namekian's hands around her waist gradually slipped under her shirt. Piccolo's large fingers slid up her back and when they reached her bra, they struggled to undo its clasp.  
  
Andy opened her eyes and broke off for a moment of air. She smiled up at her boyfriend and he gave her a sheepish grin.   
  
"I can't help myself," he shook his head and took his hands out from under her shirt, looking apologetic.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted you to stop Piccolo...." Andrea said softly, her face flushed from their passionate embrace. The invitation was clear in her voice and Piccolo took the opportunity to sweep her off her feet into his arms.   
  
"What're you doing?" She said laughing. "Put me down you big lug."   
  
Piccolo shook his head and smiled. "You said that very same thing to me the day of our first kiss and I didn't listen then either. You remember?"  
  
"Actually I don't," Andrea giggled playfully. "Why don't you remind me again of how that day ended..."  
  
Piccolo's smile grew and he obliged, leaning down and giving her a long hard kiss, leaving Andy breathless as he straightened.  
  
"So now are you gonna let me down?" She asked, trying to sound indignant.  
  
The Namek shook his head again and hoisted her up higher. He began to make his way to their bedroom and Andrea smiled knowingly.  
  
"Well if you insist..." she whispered into his ear and he grinned, almost running the rest of the way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I guess this might be considered a tad citrus but ::shrug:: oh well ^_~. In Part 3, Piccolo thinks about taking his relationship with Andy to a new level. Can we say, wedding bells?  
  
Sorry this chappie was so short, please forgive me. 


End file.
